


Mending a Soul

by 1StarShine1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Healing, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is musically inclined, Romance Barely Touched On, Suicide Attempt, mention of self-harm, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: After your life started spiraling down, and you were fed up with everything you took a trip up the fabled Mt. Ebott; the one that some say you never return from. What you hadn't expected was to fall in the world of monsters with them showing the love and kindness you haven't seen in years. Can you find true happiness again, and maybe even love?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night out tonight; The stars and moon shining brightly in the cloudless, dark sky. The air was crisp with no breeze; wonderful weather for hiking up the fabled Mt. Ebott. The very mountain they claim once you go up it, you never return. You hope that it's true because you were done trying in every meaning of the word. You were able to deal with the ridicule and bullying in a school that seemed to follow all school stereotypes. You were content though; believing that kids were kids and you knew who your true friends were. You didn't let being labeled a band geek all through the grades past elementary school affect you. You were happy enough going through high school as the 'piano prodigy' as dubbed by your parents who encouraged and nurtured your talent from a young age.

High School was as fun as High School could be. You were still part of the band and you sang and played accompaniment for the glee club. You were also a part of this nice program that if you had or will have all the credits needed to graduate they helped you get a part-time entry-level job so once you were finished with the few classes you had you could leave for the job. You were able to get a job as an intern at an office, it was simple things; making sure everything stayed organized and clean, getting the necessary things ready for clients that came in after lunch, and if there was something that needed found you were the one that was called to find it.

Once you graduated you were able to go full time and you were promoted to being an assistant. That was when one of the senior managers tried asking you out, it would have been flattering had he not been in his mid-30s. Unfortunately, he wouldn't take no for an answer; when you'd refuse his advances he did everything in his power (which was, unfortunately, a lot) to sabotage you any chance he got. He was unrelenting, it was getting ridiculously bad and when you went to management about it they decided to fire _you_ on the grounds of disrupting the workplace. You never heard of such poor reasoning for being let go, especially since it wasn't your fault, but you took it as an opportunity to get back to the things you actually enjoyed.

You focused more on music; learning so many different songs on your keyboard and the lyrics to sing along. Every once in a while you'd go down to one of the clubs when they had open mic nights or contests and you'd play. You only ever won one contest you entered, but it was never about winning, it was about the happiness of playing. One of the club owners liked you and had offered you a paying gig. You weren't necessarily an employee, but he would pay you a normal wage any time you came in and played or sang. You were ecstatic to be able to enjoy the things you love, but it didn't last long after you life took a dark turn.

When you hear it from kids in school that you're a loser that won't amount to anything, it's easy to write it off. When you hear it from adults, more specifically your parents, not so much. When your father lost his job he was rightfully upset; anyone who was an excellent worker who all of the sudden gets laid off would be. In the aftermath he turned to alcohol and made nasty comments about anyone and everyone; you being his favorite to demoralize. You tried to ignore it and turned to the more inspirational music pieces if you ever felt down. No one knows of the scars you bore; you did all you could to keep it so. When the storming thoughts and self-doubt became too much, one cut and it would all clear, at least for a little while. From there it kept spiraling down further and further from insult to insult;

 

_worthless_

 

_unlovable_

 

_waste of breath._

 

Well after this nothing will matter, there won't be anymore suffering. You look up from the worn path just in time to not fall into this large hole in the middle of it. What is this, a deep sinkhole? So the legend is only half true; it's true that no one ever comes down from here, but it's not through some supernatural thing like people claim. People, for one reason or another, probably ended up falling down this hole. Now you'll add your name to that list.

 

 

You know they say that suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Of course, the problem is temporary; once you're gone there won't be a problem anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was the first cognitive feeling as you came to. The first cognitive thought was questioning why you feel pain if you're dead. Wow were those religious nuts right when they say 'you get what you deserve when you die'? Since you 'committed The Sin' of killing yourself instead of it being natural you feel the painful impact for all eternity... that seems logical. It would be a plausible and fitting punishment if it were true.

The throbbing headache you had subsided enough to allow you to open your eyes and take sight of the cavernous room. So you're walking in endless caverns until the end of time and beyond? ...There's no fooling; you're still alive. How!? Looking up you can't see the top of the hole you fell from, so you had to have fallen really, really far. There is absolutely no reason why you should still be alive, let alone walking.

You walked forward through an arched doorway that looks man-made. The room was completely dark save for a weird patch of grass illuminated by some unseen light source. When you approached it a flower sprung up from its dirty depths, and it has a face!?

“Howdy, you're new to the Underground aren'tcha? I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. It looks like I'm going to have to show how things work around here.” For a second it felt like someone pulling a rope that was around your heart, trying to pull it from your chest. Then it stopped and between you and the flower a dull, light gray heart floated near you. “This here is your soul. Now if you want to survive down here you need to make it stronger and I can help you with that.” Little white pellets materialized around him. Those, um, look a lot like bullets... you'll just roll with it. “These pellets will help you survive down here, just let your soul absorb them.”

What if you didn't want to 'become stronger'? As the bullets closed in on the heart you imagined a little string around it that you pulled, and amazingly it moved. You didn't expect that to work and Flowey didn't expect you'd move at all.

“What if I don't want to survive?” You ask.

He just stared at you for a long moment with a bewildered look on his face. He was about to say more when a fireball suddenly shot from the darkness. In a blink Flowey was gone; burrowed into the dirt to avoid being hit.

“That troublesome flower is always causing problems. Are you alright my child?” Came a motherly voice. A goat-like person stepped towards you; pure white fur covered her from head to toe, and she wore a purple dress with some kind of insignia on it.

She has this aura of kindness and safety; someone that could dispel any scare with a hug. You hadn't even realized you walked up to her until you wrapped your arms around her and hers were around you. She seemed genuinely caring; an emotion you haven't experienced in a long time.

"There is nothing to worry about, my child if you would like I can guide you through the Ruins. My name is Toriel."

 

As you followed Toriel explained the ins and outs of the Ruins, and of the place you find yourself in; the Underground. A prison to monsters after the humans raged war against them. Humans had feared that monsters would kill them all to rule the surface alone, and that sparked them to retaliate against 'the threat'. So many monsters were turned to dust because all they truly wanted was to live in peace, and those that weren't were forced into the mountain and a magical barrier was created to trap them.

Monsters have been living under this mountain for centuries; long enough to become nothing but myths and stories to scare kids into behaving. What have they done to deserve a fate like this?

“Isn't there any way to break the barrier. Any way I can help?” You didn't want to feel as useless as you were.

For a split second she looked scared, it was gone a moment later, but you still saw it. "You personally cannot help but fear not because there are smart minds out there working to figure it out. I am sure that soon we will see the surface once more, but until then you are welcome to stay here with me.” She explains as you walk up to a quaint little home carved into the cave.

Walking in the first thing you see is stairs leading down to something, then one hallway to the left and right. She showed you to a room; the first door down the right hallway walking in. It was a simple bedroom with a desk, bed, and wardrobe. There were a couple of toys strewn about which made it look a little lived in.

"Why don't you take some time and relax; after a day like today, I'm sure you need it. I will be in the living room should you need anything." After a quick pat on the shoulder, you were left alone.

Where do you go from here? You were expecting nothingness not an entire race in an underground cave. That and you weren't expecting someone to just take a random stranger to their home. There can't really be nothing you can do with breaking the barrier, you'll have to look into that sometime. Though right now you take her advice, even if you don't really know the time of day you lay down to take a nap. It's been an emotional day for sure.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a wonderful nap, you woke to a sweet smell. There's the most delicious looking pie on the little table near you. You figured it was left for you so you dug in. It tasted like heaven; super sweet, but not sickeningly, and there was spice to it that was perfectly complementing the overall flavor. Now dirty plate in hand you head out to put it where it belonged, and maybe get to know Toriel a bit more, seeing how there's nothing better to do.

Toriel was sitting in a big cozy chair reading in front of a nice, blazing fireplace. Oh, how you've dreamed of having a fireplace, mainly during Christmas; roaring fire on the hearth, a giant, well-decorated tree, and you playing carols on your piano.

Breaking from that fantasy, you walk towards the one integrated bookshelf that had a fair amount of books. You find a novel, and turn to see Toriel tapping an open spot of the chair expecting you to join her in reading. It was nice snuggling into the plushy softness, her arm lovingly holding you close. It was crazy how you were reacting to this, maybe it's because it's the first act of love or kindness you've experienced in...a long while. This seems to be a normal everyday thing for Toriel... even if you're a complete stranger.

“Can we just stay like this forever?” You murmur.

She tittered at that. "Well I do not know about forever, but we certainly have the whole afternoon do we not?"

You did, and so you and her spent the afternoon reading until dinner. Then with dinner, you watched as she prepared her favorite dish which was snail pie. Now you weren't so sure about the pie only because you've never had snails, but you'll try anything once. Actually, it wasn't that bad; kind of like shepherds pie only the meat had more of an earthy-mushroomy taste.

After the dishes were put away you were back in the living room, Toriel back in the chair and you on the surprisingly plush rug hugging a pillow. She was nice enough to tell you a little about the residents of the Ruins and of the puzzles set up all around. You told her things of the surface; history, advancements, and some present-day stuff. You steer far away from what brought you to be here in this point in time. She doesn't deserve having to worry about you. Thankfully she never asked.

You would have shown some pictures or played some music had it not been for the fact that the screen to your phone was completely smashed. Everything else was fine, but the slideshow will have to wait until you get a replacement.

This is nice though, and are you actually feeling happy?

 

The next...morning you guess, after a nice cinnamon bun breakfast, you tell Toriel that you wanted to explore the Ruins a little and promised to be careful as you left. It was beautiful and quiet, the only sounds being the crinkling leaves as you walked through some of the piles, and the babbling water in these waterfall channel things.

In your travels, you met, who at first you thought was an apparition, but actually a ghost monster; Napstablook. He seemed pretty timid when you tried to introduce yourself. You nearly freaked when he started tearing up, and those tears seemed to turn into projectiles. You tried telling him you mean no harm and tried to _lift his spirits_. Man, who knew you could still make jokes.

After telling him a few jokes (why'd the ghost use the elevator, to life their spirits. Why was the ghost alone at the party, he had nobody to go with.) he became comfortable enough to have a friendly conversation. He timidly told you how he liked to compose music to which you exclaimed you'd love to hear some of his tunes. He got really nervous at that and started fading, disappearing altogether. Well, hopefully, he comes back again sometime.

After your exploring you spent some time relaxing against this big tree (how a tree, or anything rather, is surviving underground you will never know) with a twig, lazily drawing on the dirt mound you're perched on. Mostly you drew musical notes until it was time you should probably head back to Toriel's.

There's this wholesome, warm feeling walking through the front door; like walking into a log cabin centered in a lovely wintry landscape. In the living room, you see Toriel knitting, maybe an afghan or blanket, whatever she's making it's with some wildly colored yarn. It seemed so happy and peaceful in this moment. She set the project aside as you entered.

“Greeting my child, did you enjoy your time in the Ruins? You are just in time, I was going to start preparing lunch.”

She stood and you both went to the kitchen. While she made these savory veggie pocket pie things as you told her of your ventures. With the pies done you migrated back to the living room; Toriel taking back her spot, and you sat on the floor facing the fireplace, leaning back against the chair. After the pies were finished Toriel continued her knitting. You asked if she had any more needles or hooks, and joined her in the craft. You didn't know much with knitting, but you could crochet decently enough, so you spent the rest of the day making a rainbow of dual-colored (dark in the center, lighter around it) granny squares.

There was a sort of peace and tranquility that you hope stayed forever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

You should know better than to believe you could be happy. It only made it hurt more when your reality crashed in. It was fine for a few days; you explored further and further, met many of the Ruins residents, and even started feeling happy again. That's when you were blindsided.

 

_You don't deserve this._

_You're nothing, but a leech._

_Worthless cretin._

_Nobody needs you_

 

The dark thoughts were back, and just as harsh. You never told anyone, why would you? If they realized the truth they'd want nothing to do with you, they'd leave you to fight this losing battle on your own. You kept it all hidden behind a smile, paid meticulous attention to never allowing anyone to see the fresh marks. You went on as it was nothing new, it's the one thing you're good at.

Today you were taking it easy, curled up on the bed in your room. You hope it didn't seem too out of character, you were always up and about since you came here, but it just felt like one of those days. It wasn't until about lunchtime that you got out of bed.

"There you are my child, you looked so peaceful sleeping I let you be. I figured with your adventures in the Ruins you could use the rest." Toriel said from her seat at the table. She was enjoying a cup of tea. Yes, let's go with that. It's a plausible optimistic sounding excuse. "I heard some troubling news this morning. The royal guards have heard rumors there is a human in the Ruins." Wow, news travels _obscenely_ fast in the Underground, holy cow. “They are preparing for a search, so you need to be ready to leave when they arrive. Come, follow me.”

You never really thought about leaving the Ruins; didn't even know there was a way out. She guided you down the steps to the basement that wasn't actually one, but a long, bare hallway that had a large, heavy stone door at the end. Next to the door sat a bag, a small camping bag by the looks of it, that Toriel scooped up, and started sorting through.

“I've taken the time to pack this bag with essentials; a few changes of clothes, treats, and the like. We shall keep it here so you can grab it and go when the time comes.”

 

A few days pass, and most of your time is spent in front of the fireplace either watching the fire crack or working along with Toriel on your individual yarn projects. It's just enough of a distraction without having to do much. You had enough squares sewn together to make a decent lap blanket, and Toriel was almost finished with a very colorful scarf. It was made of such plush, silky yarn.

Today you were alone, sewing what you think will be the final granny square into the blanket, while Toriel is out shopping. You had just put the final stitch in as she hurried through the front door, dropping the bags the moment she could.

“Grab a coat, my child, quickly. The Guards are here.” You moved as fast as a cheetah at that statement, grabbing the sky blue fleece jacket she found for you.

You bolted back to the living room seeing her folding your creation. She moved to give it to you but you pushed it back to her. She understands without you having to say anything. It'll be your gift of gratitude for what she did. She put it aside and takes your hand leading you back to the exit.

She squeezes your hand as you reach the door. “Be strong, my child. I have a friend on the other side, and he has promised me that he will look after any human that leaves the Ruins. I never learned his name, but I trust him. Keep kindness in your heart, and I'm sure you can make it through any trouble.” You can tell she's trying to keep some emotions in check as she encompasses you in a tight but fluffy hug.

“Hey look at it this way. It's almost like you're sending me off to a sleepover. That's a good way to put it; makes it hurts less.” You give her one last hug. “I _will_ see you again soon. This is only goodbye for now.

She held your hand once more before you could pull away completely. "If I were sending you off as you say, wouldn't it reflect poorly if I were to send you off unprepared?" She pulled the scarf she'd been working on from behind her back, and wrapped it twice around your neck.

She really got it complete in that amount of time? It even had little end tassels, and it was so warm. It was a reminder that she cared, and you were grateful. Even with the thought that you were undeserving.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Now you understand the need for a coat. You had to do a double take, and even a triple take as the stone door closed to this winter wonderland of sorts. Your first question how is there this snowy landscape so far underground, second how does said landscape have this forest of tall pine trees, and where do you go from here?

On one of your scans, you catch something out of the corner of your eye. In the bush directly to your left is a lens; a camera. Is that some sort of security thing? You have a silly habit of when you see a camera you flash a big smile and form your hands into a heart. It made you think that the person on the other side of that camera would see you and feel appreciated. You did that here before heading off into the frozen tundra.

At least you're well prepared for this walk. Hands stuffed deep in pockets, and face buried in the plushy warm scarf you meandered down the well-worn path. There was a serenity in this area that you didn't even second guess the oddly out of place log on the path that you passed. That is until there was a resounding snap and said log was snapped in three pieces. Did it just get colder, or is that the feeling of dread?

You move on only to stop in confusion of what you were seeing on this bridge. Is this archway(?) suppose to serve a purpose or is it just decoration? If it's the latter it's not really aesthetically pleasing only being on one side.

“H u m a n.” You nearly shriek at the voice suddenly right behind you.

You whip around and as you go to place your foot it ends up slipping on the snow, and you have you fall forward in order to not do a split that you can't do.

“Gee didn't even have to work the old charm and you're already fallin' for me.”

"Nah just wanted to give the ground a hug." Heh. Usually, your comedic timing is a lot worse, but not this time! You also got a laugh from the stocky skeleton above you.

“No hug for me? I'm over here all by my _bone_ some.” He offered you a hand which you gratefully took, but flinched in surprise when a fart resounds between you. You realized what he did and gave him a smirk that said 'really'. “Ah the old whoopie cushion in the hand, a classic. The name's Sans.”

You introduced yourself, and as he guided you across the bridge you brushed off the accumulated snow from your clothes. You stop in front of this kind of wood checkpoint station.

“This is my sentry station. You should hide there 'cuz I think I hear my brother coming. He's a human hunting fanatic.” Sans informed.

You're not sure if he's exaggerating, or if you should actually worried. Come to think of it, what about that person Toriel said would protect you through this? Before you worked yourself into a panic you took a mental step back. It's fine just focus on one thing at the time, and move forward step by step. You decided to save judgment for the brother until you met him. Even if you didn't let it affect you, you still hated when someone would label you before they got to know you.

Up the path, you hear the crunch of snow, and it wasn't long before a very tall skeleton stopped in front of the station observing the scene. He wore this armor chest plate and matching red boots, gloves, and scarf.

His booming voice startled you at first. "SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE BOONDOGGLING WHILE THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE. WE MUST BE ON WATCH FOR HUMANS, AND WHO IS THIS?"

“A human.” Sans answered simply.

“EXCELLENT WORK FINDING A HUMAN SANS. HUMAN, PROCCED ONLY IF YOU DARE. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SET UP NUMEROUS PUZZLES TO STUMP AND CONFOUND YOU. THEN ONCE YOU'RE THOROUGHLY BAMBOOZLED YOU SHALL BE CAPTURED, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BECOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” 'The Great Papyrus' sprints back the way he came a hearty 'NYEH HEH HEH' echoing from him.

He's definitely passionate, you'll give him that. Sure you were worried about how serious he was, but all you could do is move forward. At the first puzzle that worry was forgotten, he's just too innocent. It was an invisible electric maze, and it would have been an interesting and difficult obstacle... had he not left a path of footprints through the maze in order to give you this orb that controls the electricity part. He seemed none the wiser and commended you on how smart you were solving it.

The next two puzzles were pretty neat; change X's to O's and hit a switch that'll lower some dangerous looking spikes that blocked the path. The second one was a touch harder, and you actually had to reset it once when you misstepped, and an O turned into a triangle. For a split second, you thought you broke the puzzle when that happened, but Papyrus just showed you how to reset it, and cheered you on that he believes in you.

You tried to keep your emotions under control after the sheer amount of kindness he's showing you. You meet up with Sans on the other side of the spikes, but just as Papyrus was about to sprint to his next puzzle your stomach lets out a loud growl halting him there. Can that be any more embarrassing?

“HUMAN ARE YOU UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING? WHAT WERE YOU GROWLING AT?” He asked.

It took you a second, but when you figured out what he meant you couldn't help but giggle. “No, no that wasn't what you think.” You pull out your very cracked phone to see the time. “If I have the right time here it's past lunch, and my stomach growls when I'm hungry.”

“IF YOU WOULD LIKE WE COULD FINISH THE PUZZLES LATER. IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO HAVE YOU GO THROUGH THEM WHILE NOT IN YOUR TOP FORM. WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE IF I LET MY FRIEND WORK WHILE HUNGRY?”

While his offer for going for lunch is super nice of him, you're more agreeing because you're starting to feel the chill, and it'd be nice to go inside. Plus you've been walking so much you're getting tired. "Lunch sounds wonderful, lead the way Pap."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one that did the security camera thing. I always smiled at them.


	6. Chapter 6

And lead the way he did, marching to his own beat, head held high, and a big smile. Papyrus was excitedly talking about having a sleepover and becoming besties. His attitude was contagious, and you found yourself looking forward to it all. You walked through a town that looked like something off a Christmas postcard; with the small lights, decorative wreaths, and the decorated tree at the center of it all.

The brothers' house was the epitome of Christmas; two-story log cabin with lights around the gutters, and a big wreath that took up most of the door. Sans quickly found his home on the couch, practically melting into the cushion. Papyrus welcomed you to join his 'LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER', and make yourself at home while he made his friendship spaghetti. You watched him head to the kitchen, so you saw the second he took looking towards Sans with a fond smile. You followed Sans's lead, relaxed as far back on the opposite side of the couch as you could, and closed your eyes. It was a peaceful moment where the only sounds were the clanking of pots from the kitchen.

It seemed like no time before Papyrus was calling that the spaghetti was ready. You look to the side to see the seat empty, Sans already at the table leaning his chair back on two legs without a care in the world. Papyrus served up the plates, but it wasn't spaghetti. You'd label it a good first try. It was more burnt noodles or mush topped with red sauce. You didn't say anything, and just gathered some of the mush on your fork while Papyrus gave the table a critical look.

While he figures out what's missing you take the bite. It was about as good as it looked, and it had a kind of metallic taste that was even more off-putting. A glass of milk was placed beside you and Sans. You give a thanks as Papyrus goes to presumably get his own. When he sits it's with a gleeful surprised look.

“WOWIE! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MY SPAGHETTI HUMAN.”

You look down, and oh, your plate is empty. You played it off that it was good, but declined for seconds still puzzling out how it's empty. When everyone was finished you insisted on helping clean up as thanks. You gathered up the dishes as Papyrus set about cleaning up the stove. Sans grabbed your attention before you walked from the table.

“If you want, after you're done here, we can go get some real grub.”

That was a sweet offer, and you took him up on it. With the dishes, you didn't even think as you rolled up your sleeves to get started. A few dishes in, and you felt a hand on your wrist, a bony finger tracing one of the scabbing lines, and you pale. Fuck. You look over and Papyrus is still completely focused on cleaning the burnt bits, that's good. How can you be so careless and stupid? You only had to do one thing; keep Them covered. Now the one person that's more than likely not going to let something pass knows something's up.

You kept your sleeves down the entire time you clean while your thoughts raced. He's seen them, and you know he's going to ask questions. He's probably judging you right now. You wonder if he understood the implications of the cuts. Judging by his actions, he might. That's what scares you most.

When the chores were done Papyrus retreated to his room to create more battle strategies as he says. That left you and Sans free to go out as he offered. He went about like nothing was amiss, and you don't know if you should be grateful or on edge.

You walked back in town to the bar called Grillby's, and upon entering the establishment almost all the tension in you pretty much dissipated. It felt like you were wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket and were sitting in front of a fireplace.

“Hey Sans.”

“Yo Sans!”

“Hiya Sansy *hic*.”

Definitely a welcoming place. You both took a seat at the bar and ordered some fries. It was silent between you two while you waited.

“By the way, thanks for not saying anything about Papyrus's cooking. I know it's not that edible, but you tried it anyway.” Sans spoke.

“I'll be damned before I cause that cinnamon roll any kind of sadness.” Papyrus was so sweet and kind to you, and he looked so proud of what he made you weren't going to badmouth it.

The fries that came were some of the most delicious you've had; so crispy and fluffy, and not even Sans's sudden food puns ruined it.

Seeing as you're not reacting Sans turned to his fiery friend. “So Grillbs, the piano's new.” piano?! How did you miss that?

"Why yes, I told you about this a couple weeks ago did I not? Someone found it in Waterfall and inquired if I wanted it. It arrived just this morning." The fire man responds.

“You mind if I use it?” There's a perfectly good instrument ready to play, and you're going to jump at it.

Grillby gives a wave of his hand silently saying go for it while Sans asks, “You play?”

“Heck yeah.” Was all you responded before making your way to the piano.

You were actually excited, it's been a while since you played. You started with some scales, and it's like riding a bike when you began some of your favorite instrumentals. You were so enthralled in your element you started performing one of your go-to songs.

 

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_  
_And scars, show me all the scars you hide_  
_And hey, if your wings are broken_  
_Please take mine so yours can open too_  
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

  
_Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_  
_And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_  
_And love, if your wings are broken_  
_Borrow mine so yours can open too_  
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

It was so easy losing yourself in the moment as your fingers danced across the keys. You usually felt so free when playing, and you're going to let yourself feel it again.

 _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine_  
_I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_  
_And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_  
_'Cause I_

 _I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Love, you're not alone_  
_No, I'm gonna stand by you_  
_I'm gonna stand by you_

You felt so light as you let the last notes fade out. You completely forgot you weren't alone, and nearly fell off the bench at the uproarious applause, cheers, and whistles from the bar patrons that had been listening the entire time. _Well at least they seemed to enjoy it_ you thought as you walked back to Sans, who had a small smile and far off look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q3P5SX)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the crap did I manage to post not only the wrong chapter, but a chapter from a completely different story *uber facepalm*
> 
> Here's the right chapter 7. Sorry about that.

He was shocked when he saw them. He knew all too well why there would be multiple parallel lines down one's arm. He's ashamed to admit he found himself down that destructive road. Ketchup to dull his senses; forget his anxieties. Then pain to help him focus, and the chips and scars to prove time was moving forward. Then it became his go-to when the doubts and anxieties threatened to consume him.

He's only just conquering his demons now so he's in no place to judge. He's not going to treat you any different either because stars knows that's the last thing that'll help. So when you were at Grillby's he treated it like any friendly outing; good food, good jokes, and great friends.

When he asked about the piano he hadn't expected the giddy excitement from you. You were shaky at first, but it smooths out quickly as you warmed up. The room is silent as they watch you play a few different melodies, a peaceful, content feeling permeating the whole bar. He happened to glance down and notice a faint silver outline around his soul. He was questioning what this could be when you started singing, and the outline glowed just a tiny bit brighter.

It was you. You were somehow using magic. He didn't know humans could even use magic anymore. As he looked around the room he can 'see' it's affecting everyone. Maybe it was the choice of song, with the message of 'I'll be with you through anything. You're not alone', but there's this feeling of love and hope. One of those things he thought he'd never feel again. He actually felt happy.

 

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

 

It was both invigorating and surprisingly draining performing like that. You're hoping you can do that again sometime. You shimmy your way through the tables appreciating the praise from everyone you pass.

"That's some talent you got there, kid."

“It felt awesome to play again. If you ever need a pianist, I'm your gal” You proclaim.

“I may have to take you up on that. After all, what good is an instrument with no one to play it?”

You smile at Grillby's statement as you pillow your head in your hand, and stare at your abandoned soda. When Sans asked you told them about learning how to play as such a young age and all that you learned through the years. It wasn't long after that you left. The skeleton brothers offered a spot on the couch, near insisted you stay. Once Papyrus started talking about sleepovers you couldn't resist, he was just precious.

So you were here, folding out a couple of blankets, and fluffing the pillow as you hear the low rumble of Sans reading his brother a bedtime story. You just had to take a second to gush at that. You snuggled deep under the covers thinking over the day. It had its ups and downs, but it was an overall fine day. Here's hoping for restful sleep, and a good day tomorrow.

 

_You find yourself walking in this dark place that seemed never-ending. You look into the abyss, but there is nothing but blackness and silence. It's not too bad until you finally heard it; the whispers._

 

_**Failure.** _

_**Weak.** _

_**Worthless.** _

 

_The voices grew louder, as if closer, never ceasing their hurtful tirade. Even crouched in a ball, hands firmly pressed over your ears, you can still hear then loud and clear._

 

You bolt up clutching the pillowy back of the couch. You let out a shaky breath trying to fight back the burning tears. Why can you never just feel happy? There's always something to take it away the moment you start to feel OK. You try to stay silent as the tears fall against your wishes. You jolted at the hand you felt rubbing your back. Sans was trying to comfort you. _You don't deserve it_.

“Sorry if I woke you.” You sniffle.

“I was already up in the kitchen.” He whispered.

You were shaking with the effort of not crying. Why couldn't you stop? Why are you being affected so much?

 _Because you know what they say is true_.

You didn't realize you're scratching your cut arm until Sans pulls your hand away, puts his arm fully around your shoulder guiding you forward a little so he could sit behind you, and rested your head on his shoulder. Why was he wasting time with your petty crap? You're not worth it, and you never will be.

“I know where you're coming from.” He goes on to say, and that makes you roll your eyes. You hate when people think they know how you feel. “It may not have been the same situation, but...” He rolled up the sleeve of his free arm. “it led to the same outcome.”

You were beyond shocked when you saw chipped parts and deep looking scratches all along his arm. A few tears slip by as you realize that he could actually understand, and not immediately judge you. He pulled you into a full embrace.

“How did you overcome this?” You whisper.

“By being able to see, and actually believe I have people that care about me. Now I only look towards the future, and never dwell on the past.” He answers.

You huff. Well, you know for a fact that people never truly care. They either don't or only care when it's convenient for them.

“You have people that care about you too.” Yeah right. “You'll always have Paps, there's me, and even the lady behind the Ruins' door.”

You were surprised at the mention of Toriel, and then you make the connection that he's the friend she was talking about. You still didn't believe it. Maybe they have more of a capacity to care or they have more patience for it, but nothing more. Well, maybe you should be an optimist and say at least you're halfway there.

 


	8. Chapter 8

You were startled awake by Papyrus's enthusiastic start to the morning. The first thing you notice is you're surrounded with warmth. Sans, when comforting you from your nightmare, ended up behind you at the end of it all, and now was hugging you like a teddy bear; chin resting on your left shoulder. It was rather comfortable for laying on a pile of bones, but you had to start the day no matter how much you don't want to.

You shook your shoulder trying to rouse him only to get a sleepy mumble of, "Five more minutes." as a response. You couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he seems to share your sentiment.

"THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER." Wow, Papyrus is boisterous even in the morning. "HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY UP ON TIME, BUT ALAS YOU'VE JUST CHOSEN ANOTHER PLACE TO NAP.

“Oh didn't actually mean to fall asleep.” Sans yawned. “Our friend got a bit _rattled_ last night so I was keeping her company.

“IT IS MUCH TOO EARLY FOR YOUR PUNS SANS, BUT HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED A PAPYRUS HUG?”

“I'm fine, just a stupid dream, but could I get a Papyrus hug anyway?”

He was more than willing to as he swept you up into a bone-crushing hug, swinging you from side to side. You could literally feel the friendly happiness he seems to exude from his personality quite distinctly. Whatever negative emotions there were burned away quickly, well until the hug ended, but they were way easier to ignore.

While Papyrus was making breakfast Sans inquires if you wanted to join him on the job at his sentry station. While that sounded fun you wanted to go to Grillby's, maybe get to play that piano more, instead. The longing jealous look he gave you when you said that was just too funny. With breakfast 'eaten' the brothers bade you farewell for the day.

After trudging through the wintry town you give a blissful sigh when the warmth of Grillby's surrounds you. You sat at the bar for a little bit with an order of fries (weird breakfast, but who cares) eyes closed, listening to the millings of the few patrons while trying not to think about anything. That was a losing battle, so when you finished the plate you take a seat at the piano without missing a beat.

After some warm-up scales you mostly played more improvised numbers. You tried to keep it light, happy, and powerful wanting to fight away any lingering negativity. You don't know exactly how long you were playing, but you definitely noticed there was an increase in patrons since you started. It was nearing lunch so what better idea is there than grabbing a bite for you and Sans, and finally, hang out with him? You ordered Sans's regular, and got one for yourself minus the ketchup 'drink'. Along with the bagged meal he gave you a lidded cup oh, a soda. That was nice of him.

“From the house.” He said. Odd, usually the phrase is ' _on_ the house'.

Then you picked it up and realized that's not a soda. Under the lid, you were shocked to find it half full of gold coins. Your jaw almost hit the floor when it fully sunk in.

“That, little lady, is a thank you from the masses that got hear your veritable concert right there. Some talent there I say.” The tall bird monster at the bar stated.

There are so many coins, and it's completely unnecessary, but everyone's going along like it's business as usual. Needless to say, you were really appreciative of their generosity.

You take a moment to marvel at the fact that it's now snowing as you exit the bar. You're going to have a long walk ahead of you in this stuff... oh well, it's not the end of the world. You trudged through the snow coming up on the brothers' house when you notice a distinct splash of dark blue. On closer inspection, it's a tall, buff fish monster wholly under-dressed for this weather in a tank top, and leggings. This shows with how she(?)'s hugging herself and pacing, presumably to generate any kind of warmth. On one of her passes, she noticed you, and her entire stance changed, like she was waiting for something to happen.

“What the hell is this.” You were a little shocked at her outburst. “I had a feeling Papyrus was hiding something, but a human!?” She looked absolutely livid. “Why don't you make it easy for everyone and die.” She summoned a teal magical spear aiming right for you. Oh no.

You took off when you saw it, bag and cup still clenched tightly, and the falling snow feeling like ice shards cutting into you as you ran. You were running towards the forest, surely, you could either find a place to hide or even get one of the brothers to help out. Oh, but what if they didn't want to get in trouble for housing you, so they'll deny even knowing you? Your thoughts were interrupted when you were frozen in your tracks against your will. Then you notice your soul has been brought out and is a bright green.

"When your green you can't run. You need to face your opponents head on if you want to become stronger!" First, you're not strong at all, and second, why is this person giving you life advice while murderously chasing you?

A plethora of spears identical to the one she had were suddenly raining down on you. All you could do raise your arms in front of you as a veiled attempt of protecting yourself. Astonishingly you were spared from the damaging blows when this translucent shield appeared and blocked everything that was facing you. It seemed to follow where you were looking, and it did its job of blocking well. The thing is are you the one that's doing it?

This went on for a few rounds; spear after spear either just missing you or cascading off the mystery shield. Then all at once, you don't feel as stiff, and you realize you can move again. Without hesitation, you took off again, back on your mission.

“Get back here you little punk!” The other shrieked before giving pursuit.

You didn't get far before you were frozen again, almost face-planting with the sudden stop. It was extremely unnerving hearing the _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of the 'predator' stalking its 'pray'.

“Seven. Seven human souls are needed to break the barrier. We have six. _You_ are the last obstacle standing in the way of everybody's freedom.”

The spears returned for another round more erratic than before. Thank stars you somehow avoided it all. Who knows what damage they could do. The green magic didn't last as long, but you still bolted the moment you could. You covered an incredible distance, probably thanks to the adrenaline, before abandoning the bag and cup you're amazed you held onto for so long and found a tree with a low enough branch that you could clamber up on. You watched as she walked past the tree you were in. You actually got away. You let out a huge sigh of relief, but nearly fell from your perch when she yelled out.

~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~

The last things Sans expected while lounging at his station with his head pillowed in his hand was Undyne yelling about finding a human. On the outside, he remained stoic, but inside he was full of dread that turned to relief when he heard you got away. He was able to use his magic to find your soul. It was up high which meant you were safe, but it was shaking.

“Don't worry _bass_ I'll keep an eye socket out for them.” He said in his laid back tone. “Leave it to me. You look like you're about to become a fishcicle.” Oh if looks could kill.

He relaxed as he watched her make her way back to Snowdin. When she was completely out of sight he got up to find you.

~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~

It was when you had a moment to breathe that, that fish monster's words hit you. Toriel had said there was nothing you could do. Were you truly standing in the way of their freedom? You were keeping them from their happy ending.

“It's safe to come down now.” You weren't expecting to hear Sans speak let alone him to be at the base of the tree you were in, but thank stars he was. You'd jumped bad enough to slip from the branch you were on, and couldn't get a hold of it in time. He was there to catch you effortlessly.

You were still so conflicted that you wouldn't look at him. He started walking back to Snowdin carrying you like you were nothing. Well, you were, nothing but a selfish leech, but that's beside the point. You started to wiggle, about to tell him he could put you down when he tightened his grip making you pause. You were at least able to tell him about the lunch you had planned to surprise him with but had to throw to the side when you were being chased.

He followed your footsteps back until you found the bag, and used magic to levitate it up into your hold. He walked like this all the way back to Snowdin where he set you down but kept a loose grip around your wrist as he guided on. His hand was a comforting weight that kept your focus on the present.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short moment of fluff with Papyrus

The morning found you firmly planted on one end of the couch watching the large, puffy snowflakes fall. Whether this is from the same storm from yesterday or not you don't know and don't intend to move and find out. You were so lost in own head you didn't notice Papyrus looming over you until he booped you on the nose with... blue icing? You were utterly confused as to how and why Papyrus had the icing and decided to frost your nose like a cupcake.

You were only half paying attention to Papyrus's offer to cook with him since you looked so down. It was then that you realized you were trying to lick off the icing with just your tongue in front of people. Papyrus just stands there, unfazed waiting for an answer. Sans, meanwhile, had translucent blue tears at the corners of his eyes as he tries to hold back laughter. You make an audible sound as you suck your tongue back in.

“Sure.” You squeak, and you were whisked away.

You stand there as Papyrus hustled around gathering everything. He puts you in charge of smashing the ingredients together(?) for the sauce while he cooked the noodles.

“What happened to slicing and dicing?” You ponder out loud.

“PARDON?”

“I think we may have different ways to cook.”

"OH, EXCELLENT I AM ALWAYS STRIVING TO LEARN NEW THINGS IF YOU ARE WILLING TO TEACH THAT IS."

Honestly, you weren't much of a cook. You mostly made the ready-made meals that you could just open a couple of bags or a box, put it in a pot or baking dish, and turn the heat up, but you'll do your best. "You got a knife?"

He presented one to you and you got to work cutting up the tomatoes, onion, and garlic cloves all while Papyrus watched intently. You scooped all of that into a pan and turned the heat to medium. He seemed confused at this.

“THAT SEEMS LIKE AN AWFULLY LOW FIRE. ARE YOU SURE IT WILL COOK?”

“Of course. You don't want it to burn by cooking it too fast, so you should use lower heat.”

“WHAT ABOUT HARNESSING THE BURNING PASSION OF THE FLAMES TO MAKE YOUR GREAT MASTERPIECE?”

“The passion doesn't come from the fire it comes from the mix of ingredients. It's like a puzzle; figuring out what spices, or what have you, go well with the dish you're trying to make.”

You could see his eyes literally sparkle in wonder, and he exclaimed, “WOULD YOU TEACH ME IN YOUR WAYS OF COOKING? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, STRIVE TO BE THE BEST AT EVERYTHING I DO.”

Oh, you didn't actually say you would did you? "I'd be happy to." Man, that sounds kind of mean to say knowing how he cooks. "I have a decent enough repertoire of recipes I could possibly show you." Even if you never really cooked didn't stop you from looking at a bunch of different 'how to make this' videos that'd pop up now and then.

For now, you focused on what's in front of you. After letting the sauce simmer for a half hour you added spices and final touches; some dried oregano, bay, and a little bit salt and pepper to taste. Now to just boil the noodles where again you had to maintain the heat correctly.

The dinner was delicious, it was a wonderful time with everyone together on the couch watching movies, and you actually felt genuinely happy. What's going to happen next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader actually missed out on Pap saying a pun "YOU LOOK RATHER _BLUE_ HUMAN. PERHAPS COOKING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LIFT YOUR SPIRITS."
> 
> Also I have no idea why this chapter came to be, but I thought it was cute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwarranted makeover by the diva of the Underground.

Today everyone was home, and while Papyrus was bustling around cleaning the place (ever the busy body) you and Sans were chilling on the couch playing Jenga of all things. You had offered to help Papyrus but was fine on his own so you were here playing this anxiety bomb of a game, and it was hilarious. Any move now and the tower's going to topple, and each turn you and him took you both looked as if you're constipated as you tried to keep that from happening.

You were able to get your piece free, and you think you finally got him when the door burst open. You didn't even think when you essentially vaulted over the couch in a vain attempt to hide (man fight or flight sure is something). In walks, a tall pink and black robot like he owns the place.

Sans, still clutching his chest from the surprise yelled out, “Mettaton what the hell are you doing here, and don't you know how to knock?”

"Pardon the intrusion darlings, but I just had to meet our little Snowdin songbird." Suddenly you're pulled by your wrists to stand, and a sleek, strong, silver arm curled around your shoulder firmly. "Oh, aren't you just precious. Don't worry boys I'll bring her back in one piece sometime later."

He took a moment to place a hand on the shoulder of awestruck Papyrus who paused in whatever he was doing at the sound of the commotion. Here you were now being practically dragged across Snowdin by this robot being you don't even know. You were heading to a place called Hotland via a boat ride offered by a generous hooded figure.

Boy howdy does Hotland live up to its namesake. You guess that's to be expected for a place build over _lava_. The dragging continued into 'Spiffet's boutique' where the first (and only) thing you see are some pretty fancy clothes. When you meet eyes with who you presume is Spiffet you wished you hadn't. Given the fact that there were six of them and she was a spider, you couldn't help the little chill up your spine.

“Welcome dearies what can I do for you today?”

“This darling here needs a whole new wardrobe.” What? Why?! What did you do to warrant that?

While you were internally panicking you were awkwardly looking at Spiffet, and around the shop.

"Oh dear. Tell me you don't have arachnophobia otherwise this won't be fun for anyone ahuhu~."

“Not the phobia per se more of a you do you, I'll do me, and I'll be waay over here out of the way. I'll be fine though.”

Spiffet grabbed your hand with her dainty one leading you around the shop, and every once in a while giving both you and some of the clothes on the racks a critical eye. Oh boy, you can already tell this is going to be an experience. She was a spider on a mission, and in no time there was a pile of clothes in your arms almost too tall to see over. Then there was the task of trying on _all_ of the clothes and matching the chosen articles into outfits.

Some of them were easy matches that you actually felt good in. An off the shoulder cyan and sky blue shag sweater with high waist form-fitting black jeans, a black and white large vertical striped shirt with a blue-gray cardigan, and hip-hugging loose blue jeans, and a soft cozy red turtleneck with dark gray leggings are some examples. The lavender fading to pastel pink jumpsuit looked better on the hanger, and some of the capris and slacks were ill-fitting in one way or another. You thought all of this was over, but it was far from it.

“Now deary there's one last thing to do and we'll be finished. We need to design your dress.”

Okay, you just had to know. "Why are you doing all this for me?

“Because darling everyone deserves to be spoiled once in their life, and who doesn't like a free shopping spree.” Free?

“But you don't even know me!”

“Hasn't stopped me before beautiful. Now go on, don't keep fashion waiting.”

Mettaton pushes you towards a back door, and Spiffet guides you in the rest of the way. It's a lot darker with a slight chill in the air being that the room was more like a natural cave. There was a white slightly sticky substance on the floor, and all around the walls for that matter; spider webs oh joy.

You stand in the middle of the room as Spiffet rummages around the dark wooden desk diagonal from you. When she gets whatever supplies she needs she tears a piece of paper from a roll and stick it to the web wall. Well, that's handy. With a pencil poised she gives you a once-over then deftly sketched out a rough outline of your body.

“Do you have a preference of what you'd want your dress to look like?” Spiffet spoke out not even breaking concentration as she finished the outline.

“I don't really have any idea what would make a good looking dress only really what colors should or shouldn't go together.”

She stares at you trying to decide something while you stand there feeling really awkward under her intense gaze. She turns back and starts rapidly sketching again, and any attempt to peak she kept moving to block you. Okay fine, she wants a big reveal.

When you finally got to see it it looks beautiful. It had halter neckline with a thick belt around the waist and a flowing skirt that goes to the top of your knees. It's a medium blue-gray at the top that fades to almost white as it gets to the bottom of the skirt. The belt was a solid black which was an eye-catcher.

“Now this is only a sketch so it doesn't really do it justice. This is only the first step. Shall we begin?”

“Sure?” You shrug.

“You'll need to undress for this.” Oh, that's not awkward at all. Though you should have expected that. You can't really try on a dress while still in clothes, but couldn't you wait until the dress was made?

Spiffet had moved back to her desk and seemed to be waiting on you so you quickly stripped. Then you made the mistake of looking up because you saw at least a dozen little spiders coming from the ceiling like something from Mission Impossible. You momentarily froze, and you started to get goosebumps.

“You'll need to be as still as possible, and keep your arms a little ways away from your sides deary.” Yeah, no problem.

You were mesmerized when the spiderlings started weaving these silk-like fibers that were glowing a creamsicle orange, that must be magic. As these fibers came together they started circling you gently landing on your skin magically forming the dress. The fabric was super soft, the colors were rich but not overbearing, and the sash around the middle looked as if it was brushed with silver glitter. It was all so beautiful now that you weren't wigging out.

As the last threads fell into place you took a moment to just admire the craftsmanship. It was only a moment, then it was tucked away into one of those clothing protectors. So you have a fancy dress now. You don't know what you could use it for, but you got it. Yay?

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Here we are, all set.” Spiffet proclaims as she guides you back to the front of the store.

“Marvelous darling. Shall we head out and have lunch?” It was that time so why not.

Before you could even think of leaving they wanted you to change into one of your new outfits; a solid pink light shirt with three quarter length sleeves and an intricate pattern of black rhinestones in the shape of flowers down the one side with jean shorts coupled with with a belt with a faux flower on the buckle.

Mettaton led the way out and around the corner up to a surprisingly large building. MTT resort... okay not so surprising. You head in and into the burger emporium where a lone cat monster manned the register. You could tell he was a little nervous when Mettaton entered. You took a seat as Mettaton ordered something. He serves up a glam burger 'to sparkle up your day'. That just sounded so cheesy, just like this purple glittery burger. Jokes aside you have half an inkling to question if this is actually safe to eat as you take a bite.

You were a few bites in enjoying the meal when Mettaton spoke up. “I guess I should explain my ulterior motives for getting you out here.” Whoop, there it is. You knew there was a catch somewhere. “I saw your performance in Snowdin,” Oh... “and it was marvelous. I want you to be a part of my show. I could make you a star.” He had such conviction was he serious? “Of course you don't have to answer right away. Here's my card you can call me with your decision later. Now there's one more thing to do.”

With all this, you kind of feel obligated now to do the favor for him. When you finished eating he still wasn't finished with you as he pulls you along again to this backstage area and in front of a makeup station. Oh no.

Thankfully it wasn't as bad as you were making it out to be, but only because there wasn't a lot done. They only did a little blush on the cheek, some smokey black eye shadow, and some red lip gloss. Thank stars that after all that was said and done you were able to finally go back to the skelebro's house. You were able to get another boat ride back to Snowdin which was convenient.

While your outfit was fine for Hotland it definitely wasn't for the snowy town. You hurried your way through town, and you let out a sigh when the front door clicked shut and the warmth of the house enveloped you.

“HUMAN, YOU'RE HOME!”

You were startled by Papyrus's exclamation and jumped again at seeing Sans right in front of you. He was giving you a once over, toe to head, and when he met your eyes he had a steadily growing deep blue blush forming. Then he just disappeared. _Gee was it that bad_? You jokingly think. Really, he's embarrassed about something so it's up to him to _grow a backbone_ and face it. You wanted to genuinely laugh at the fact you managed to pun, and that your next thought would be something Papyrus would say; Sans has corrupted you with puns. Either way you'll be there for Sans if he needs it; pay back some of his kindness. In the meantime you recounted your rather eventful day to Papyrus.

 

~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~

 

Sans was trying to get his burning face under control. You looked so different... and beautiful. Here he was thinking he's found a friend, a magical friend (which he wants to look more into), he could laugh and joke with as well as relate to somewhat.

Now he wanted to have more with you. He has no idea what's gotten into him, but he gets this light, happy feeling at the thought of being with you. There's no explanation as to why he suddenly feels this way. The question is, what can he do about it?

 

~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~ ✧✧ ~ ~

 

Since you told Papyrus about Mettaton's little proposition he suggested a Metta-marathon. Sans joined you part way through the first musical calm and collected as ever. You smiled a silent greeting as he sat on the other side of you of which he returns. The marathon went well into the night, and there were a lot of songs... that weren't all that good.

You didn't know when you fell asleep, but you woke up to a dark room with only Sans next to you both wrapped in a blanket. _Sleeping together again, is the world trying to tell me something_? You jokingly think. You see that he was shaking, and had a pained scared look. Was he having a nightmare? You tried lightly shaking him, but that only made him whimper. Maybe a lullaby will get through to him.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_.

 

As you softly sang a glow emanated from him. There was an upside-down outline of a heart slightly illuminating from the center of his chest, and when you changed to humming the tune it dimmed. He took a shuddering breath, and finally woke up.

“Hey.” You whispered. “Are you okay?” He only nods. “Do you want to talk about it?”

It looked like he wanted to, but it took him some time to get his words out.

“No matter what I was doing I was followed by this foreboding feeling that something was going to happen, and I felt so scared and powerless against it.” He looked petrified thinking back on it.

You started humming again, and that glow returned. What in the world is that? You questioned him about it.

“Is it a monster thing? A you thing? ...A me thing?”

Sans saw no reason to lie to you about this so he told you, “Surprisingly, it's a you thing. You somehow have magic, kid.”

That's a bombshell and a half for you. “But I'm human I thought humans couldn't use magic.”

“It's a real _skull_ scratcher.”

“Maybe it's because I'm surrounded by magical monsters?”

“That could be a possibility, but hey everything's alright for now we can look more into this later. We should probably get some shuteye.” Then Sans huffs. “Seems we came full circle helping each other with a nightmare. Thanks by the way. I'll see ya later.”

You whispered a quiet, “Night.” as you laid out comfortably trying to get past the mind-blowing realization that you had magic. There are so many questions you hope to answer soon.

 


	12. Chapter 12

You were awakened by the clatter of pans in the kitchen, guess it's time to get up. You crept along the wall and poked your head around the doorway of the kitchen where you see a sprightly Papyrus furiously mixing a pots contents.

"OH, GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I HOPE I DIDN'T DISTURB YOUR SLUMBER." Papyrus was as boisterous as ever.

"Even if you did it's time to get up anyway." He beamed at your willingness to embrace the new day.

Sans popped into existence in the chair across from the one you were about to take at the table. He mumbled a sleepy presumed greeting and pillowed his cheek in his hand, resting. Papyrus shambles in with his culinary creation and his smile brightens at the sight of Sans. He serves the plates and swoops Sans up in a big hug.

“IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU UP ON YOUR OWN SANS.”

“Mornin' bro.” Sans used his free arm to pat his brother's. Such an adorable brotherly moment.

Once again, the not so edible meal disappeared from your plate as Papyrus went to get his own. Sans shoots you a wink as he begins to 'eat'.

“HUMAN, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TRAIN WITH ME TODAY.”

Train? “What exactly does that entail?”

“IT SHALL BE A DAY OF ENDURANCE, EXERCISE, AND FUN!”

It's probably something you'll regret later, but, “Sure I'd love to.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was most definitely a mistake. You thought you'd be working through puzzles or something similar but you found yourself jog what felt like miles through snow. You didn't quite have this kind of endurance, but you still somehow kept up with him. Maybe it was his constant encouragement that kept you moving every breathless step. When Papyrus finally stopped you unceremoniously face-planted into the snow (at least it was the fluffy stuff).

Papyrus, oh so kindly, rolled you over, and you could already feel your tried muscles begin to ache. Your legs felt like jelly and your chest was burning with every breath, but you felt invigorated.

“THAT WAS QUITE AMAZING, YOU WERE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH SUCH A RIGOROUS EXERCISE.”

“I don't know where the sudden drive came from, but it felt awesome... even if I can't really move now.”

“FEAR NOT, FRIEND! I CAN HELP YOU FEEL BETTER.”

He kneeled next to you and held his hand above where your soul would be. Green magic emanated from it, and there was a warmth that chased away the pain. That wasn't the only amazing thing; now that you were aware you had magic you seemed more in tune with the magic around you. You could feel his concern and his enthusiasm to see you well again.

When he finished you gingerly moved to sit up which was unnecessary. You still felt a little stiff and you were exhausted, but all the pain was gone. You let out a strange noise of surprise as you find yourself riding piggyback on Papyrus. He breaks into a jog back to Snowdin like your added weight was nothing. You don't know how you should feel about that or if you should just laugh. _At least you're useful for something_. Shut up voice, no one cares about you. See two can play at that game.

He dropped you right next to the Snowdin welcome sign. With a hand on your shoulder, he says, "I SHALL SEE YOU LATER FRIEND. I HAVE MY GUARD DUTIES TO ATTEND TO. GOODBYE FOR NOW." Wow, all that and he's still going on patrol. Dedication, thy name is Papyrus.

You head to Grillby's for a nice lunch since you didn't have breakfast and worked out so hard. You return the warm greetings you receive the moment you stepped through the door. An armless dinosaur monster kid bounded happily to you. He thrusts out the book with a muffled, “For you.” so you take it and start leafing through. “Yo, I figured if you wanted you could play some of these songs since your super talented with that thing.”

“Well, that's sweet of you.”

“Are you going to play today?” He bounced excitedly.

"We'll see little dude." First, you were going to have a burger and a big order of fries and go from there.

You did end up sitting at the piano after a good break with great food and great company. The piece you chose personally had you envision walking along a water's edge as peaceful waves crash along the shore. You could smell the salt and feel the warm sand on your feet.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a flash of blue, and Sans is sitting at the bar. You finished the piece and joined him, missing most of the awed looks from the patrons. His eyes were closed so you tried to surprise him by throwing an arm around his shoulders. There was no reaction, he just lazily opened his eyes.

“Sup?” He said.

You clicked your teeth. "'Sup' with you?"

“Nothin'. I'm on break, thought I'd come to Grillby's. How was training with Paps?”

“Insane! But fun.”

Grillby then walked up with an order for Sans, and nicely enough, a citrusy drink for you. Now you had to sit there batting against having soda shoot out your nose from the jokes Sans kept throwing out while he ate.

“So I was thinking. I have this friend that might be happy to help figure out this conundrum with your new found magical ability.” Sans said as he finished his bottle of ketchup.

You were a little wary of outright telling people about your magic. Though you wondered if the monsters around you already knew of your magic since it seems to manifest when you're singing.

Sans could see your unhidden trepidation. “Don't let it _rattle_ you. I only brought it up because she's well versed in the nature of souls, and she may be able to help.”

Wait. Sans is your friend right? He'd only be doing this with good intentions... wouldn't he? You're going to go with that and prompted him to do whatever he needed. He stepped away to make a phone call which reminded you to text Mettaton. You decided that you'd join his show just this once. You may not care about being a star, but you love performing. You opted to text him because who knows how busy he is and you don't want to interrupt.

Sans returned, confirming that his friend could stop by for dinner. You both left Grillby's after that, and you found it strange that Sans followed you even as you were walking up the couple of steps to their house.

“Weren't you only on break?” You asked.

All he did was shrug and say, “Meh.” then practically melted into the couch.

...well alright then.

 


	13. Chapter 13

For a while, you both sat on the couch relaxing in the silence. Well, you tried anyway, but you couldn't really quiet your mind. You didn't let your worries show, but will you be judged harshly with this. Your magic seems to be harmless, but what do you know, and you're human. A human with magic would probably never be welcomed by monsters for obvious reasons.

You were sitting there scaring yourself with different 'what if's before slamming the breaks on that and deciding it was a good time to start making dinner. You were trying to figure out what to make while still marveling at the plethora of ingredients at your disposal. You had almost everything to make one of the best soups you've had; ham-gnocchi, though, there was no gnocchi. You could make that, probably. You've seen it done... once. It's just finely grated potatoes, flour, seasoning, and an egg right?

It seemed to be coming together perfectly so all you had to do was roll the dough, cut the dumplings, and toss them some boiling water to boil until they float. In the meantime in a bigger pot, you sauteed a chopped onion, a couple of stocks of sliced celery, some shredded carrots, and minced garlic in oil for a few minutes. You browned the magical variant of ham (because you have no idea how they could possibly have actual livestock here) you've cubed for a minute before adding some vegetable broth and Italian seasoning and letting it come to a boil.

In between that you drained the gnocchi and grabbed the final two things which are cream and spinach. As you added the last few ingredients and let the soup cool you cleaned up the few dishes there were. A thought occurred to you as you were, Papyrus is actually late coming home today. Unless you somehow missed the boisterous skeleton. You wonder what he's up to.

Speak of the devil. He made his grand entrance accompanied by a walking bundle of clothes, translation: someone who can't stand cold weather. The bundle unraveled to reveal a meek and kind yellow dinosaur wearing a lab coat. She stuttered a greeting that was absolutely adorable to you. That might be a little weird to think, but she was a sweetheart.

As dinner was served everyone complimented how great it looked, and you got to know Alphys, as you learned the guest's name was, better. Her two big points were that she was the royal scientist, though she tended to procrastinate, and she absolutely loved anime. When you told her you hadn't watched much anime she was adamant for you to join her in a day of anime sometime. Papyrus was the one to collect up the dishes, and he declined any help from your offer.

"WHILE IT'S ALWAYS A PLEASURE HAVING THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS AT OUR HOME I AM SURE THERE IS A REASON FOR HER COMING ALL THIS WAY. THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO DISCUSS ANYTHING IF YOU NEED TO." He is an absolute sweetheart! And very observant.

“S-so what did you w-want to discuss?” Alphys began.

“Well I have magic,” She was completely stoic, patiently waiting for you to finish. “a-and I'm a human. I don't know why I do, and I don't want people to get the wrong idea about me–” Alphys squeezed your hand.

“I c-can give you a s-simple answer that you c-could have a mage as an ancestor, an-and being surrounded by such a conc-centration of m-magic your magic was able to come forward. I'd be m-more than happy to help explore this deeper and s-see what you can do.”

You grab your phone to exchange numbers and talk more on this only to realize that, yep, it's still broken. You're surprised that's the first time you did that. Alphys sees your predicament and offers to fix it without a thought. That was nice of her.

“Just s-stop by my lab in a few d-days, and we c-can do some research.” Sounds like a plan.

Before it got too late Sans offered to take a shortcut and bring Alphys home. They left through the front door, and not even two minutes later Sans just appeared in the middle of the living room nearly giving you a heart attack. That's it, that's the end of your day you think.

 


	14. Chapter 14

You were alone the next morning, the brothers having an early start to the morning. Papyrus was nice enough to leave you a friendly note about breakfast spaghetti in the fridge. There was also a last-second note from Sans to have a nice day. You'd forgone the breakfast, and went exploring deeper through Snowdin. Not too long and you found a large flat stone that, once cleared of snow, makes the perfect seat.

You were seated at the side of a river, and you watched every so often a huge chunk of ice would float by. What purpose that had you have no idea, but you weren't judging. The ice could do whatever it wanted. You leaned your chin on your knee as you hug your leg close and idly stared out. A snap of a branch pulled your focus for a moment. It was Sans and all his laid back glory.

“Skipping out on work again I see.” You joke.

“Nah, I'm on a legally required break.” He said sitting next to you.

The atmosphere was light with a companionable silence. Another block of ice floats by which makes you wonder if Sans knew what was the point of them and where are they going. When you turned to him your vision was obscured by a comically large flower. Leave it to him to have something like this. Sans was offering you a big, blue, _real_ flower, and that's not the crazy part. It's when you felt one of the petals and it started talking that surprised you.

It was a whisper of a high pitched version of Sans's voice, and it said, “You're a real flower. Would you want to go on a date with me?”

Hold on a second. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see he's watching you, waiting. No nonono he's not serious is he? Sure he's been supportive and nice, both brothers have been nice, and you both have a common, painful ground but why would he waste his time with baggage like you. A relationship with you would only hurt him in the end.

“It wouldn't be worth it.” You mutter. Not worth the inevitable disappointment.

Shaking your head you stand, leaving the flower in your spot and ran towards and through Waterfall. You made the mistake of looking back, seeing Sans's hurt, sad expression. You threw yourself down the mountain to end the pain not cause more of it.

If it weren't for the emotional frenzy you worked yourself into you'd admire the deep blue gems faintly glowing in the pale, dark blue stone walls. You speed walked until your muscles gave out, and you slouched against the wall of an alcove. It was somewhat dark and isolated so you should be alone.

You can't let Sans waste his time on you. You shouldn't rope him into your emotional bull any more than you already had. He's better off without trash like you. You take a shuddering breath and hug your knees to your chest. Subconsciously you started scratching your cuts that were mostly healed now. How fortuitous you don't have your blade with you, but that's something to be proud of right? You've actually felt fine not carrying something like that with you.

“Oh... I wasn't... expecting anyone to... be here.” A timid voice speaks.

Your head shoots up and you see the friendly neighborhood ghost you met in the Ruins. Along with his shock of seeing you there, you could tell he's trying to decide whether to fade away or not. He floated next to you looking as a concerned friend would.

“What's wrong... oh you don't have... to answer... if you don't want to. I'm sorry, that... was rude of me.” He anxiously glanced around.

“You're fine. I just ended up here trying to figure out what exactly my friend could possibly see in trash like me.” You cringe, and Napstablook looked like he was going to cry.

“Oh... There's a saying... 'man's trash is... monster's treasure'. Monsters come... from all around to... see what they can find... from the dump. It's stuff that humans... deem trash, but... a lot of things have... some kind of... good value.”

Well, that certainly is a nice philosophy. Even if you were somehow seen as a 'treasure' to Sans, how are you going to confront him now that you ran like a coward? When you voiced the question he tells you not to worry about it just go to him and it'll work itself out on its own he guaranteed it.

You procrastinated with leaving trying to work up the nerve. As tempting at it was to sit and stay in the tranquil atmosphere and soothing sounds of the babbling brooks you probably shouldn't stay long. You still took your time traversing back to the skeleton brother's house. Were you even welcome? Was Sans still upset? It's still unbelievable that he would be even remotely interested in the total mess that is you. Though considering how you reacted you wouldn't hold it against him if he'd changed his mind. He didn't come after you so what are you to think.

You trudged up the stairs to the house as prepared as you're going to be to face this. You open the door to the sound of pans clanking. You only saw Papyrus making dinner and no sign of Sans. You do see that blue flower that Sans gave you resting in a pot of dirt that had a silver ribbon around it standing proud on the one side table. Was there still a chance? Just as you were thinking you needed to speak to him you see him lazily descending the stairs.

He straightened up when he saw you and was in front of you in an instant. He wrapped his arms around you with a sigh.

“I was actually thinking you wouldn't come back.” He whispered in your shoulder.

"Well, what little stuff I have is still here." The noise he made was both admittedly adorable and heartbreaking, and something you thought you'd never hear from him. "Plus you guys were so generous to offer me a place to stay since there isn't really anywhere I can go." He still held you as you swayed to and fro. “I still don't believe I'm worth this kind of effort.” You mumble.

“Well, you're wrong there, and I'll prove it to you.” He pulls you into a light, but still very passionate, kiss that left you dizzy.

While you recovered, Papyrus announced dinner was done, and he also welcomed you home.

 


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how much you try to convince yourself nothing's going to happen you're still a bit nervous coming out here. Heck, the only thing keeping you from running to the lava-colored, stony hills was Sans's sturdy hand grasping yours. He's always done something like that when you cemented the relationship; holding your hand, a quick peck on the cheek, or an arm around your waist to hold you close. Meanwhile, you're acting like a shy middle schooler with things like that. You push the thoughts aside and mentally give yourself a kick in the ass and knock on the metal door. It slid open with an accompanying burst of cool air that drew you in from the blistering heat quickly.

"H-hello! Glad you t-two m-made it okay." Alphys greets descending a flight of stairs. "I have everything s-set up, up here. We're s-starting with basics today s-so we can have a good b-baseline in everything."

You followed her going back the way she came while Sans stayed on the first floor. She started by recording your height and weight and taking some blood. She explained that it would further her understanding of human biology. With that finished she beckoned you into a separate, much larger, room with several complicated looking machines. She stopped in front of one that reminded you of those x-ray scanners depicted in some '70s cartoon.

“T-This is going t-to help us get a b-better understanding of your soul w-without being too inv-vasive. T-Think of it like an x-ray.” Way ahead already. “I just n-need you to s-stand as s-still as you can behind it.”

The machine revved to life for only a few seconds before Alphys called out that it was finished. Wow, that was fast. She was compiling the results on a tablet as you join her at her little corner desk that's piled high with old, weathered books. You followed her back out to the main area where Sans waited lazily sprawled out on the over-stuffed couch in the corner. He perked up when the two of you approached.

You were sat between the two monsters as Alphys poured through the notes. She looked perplexed about something and you were about to ask what's up when something jabbed your arm. Sans was looking slightly bashful.

“Would you mind if I took a look...maybe help answer some questions?”

“Sans, this is personal, and somewhat sensitive, material.” Alphys said wearily.

“S'why I asked her.” You were between a monster stare off.

You had to laugh at their expressions. Frankly, you wouldn't mind if he looked. If he could offer any kind of incite to this that would be wonderful. The tablet was held so all three present could read it. To you, all you saw was a silver cartoonish heart and a bunch of numbers. Is that the accurate depiction of your soul then that's really pretty. If it's what it's supposed to look like, what the hell happened.

“You're s-stats are ab-bout average for an adult human except f-for one.” Alphys started. “Your hp or H-Hope s-should be about 45, but it's only _five_.” She looked apprehensively towards you.

So what, is Hope something like the want and willingness to live? So say someone with depression might have low Hp because of their bleak look on life? What would you have if you were trying to end it all?

You shakily say, “Let's just say I'm not down here by accident.” You cupped your hands over your mouth trying to keep yourself from getting too emotional.

You felt a firm grip on your knee and a warm pat on your forearm. You could somehow feel that the look they gave you when you focused on them was not one of pity but of silent support. That indisputable thought propelled you through this. Sans continued to hold your hand in his firm grasp.

Alphys swiped to the next page, pushing forward. This one had a full body outline with a silver dot over the heart, and a different set of numbers beside it.

“You d-do have a high M-Magi c-count or magical potential s-so what we hypothesized was right. You also have q-quite the unique s-structure of m-magic. Instead of your m-magic flowing freely it s-stays coalesced in your soul.”

“Is that bad?”

"N-Not bad at all. I s-said unique. At any r-rate, this offers a good s-starting point to figure out your abilities. If y-you wanted to c-continue of course. There are other t-tests I could set up to m-move forward."

“Sounds good to me.”

You all shared an early ramen lunch together trying to have a meaningful conversation while ignoring Sans's puns and jokes. Well trying to ignore.

 


	16. Chapter 16

You were intrigued to see Papyrus sitting on the couch watching... MTT News the next morning. You would have thought he had his patrol or something. He offered an exuberant morning greeting as you came back downstairs from the bathroom. He seemed excited about something, but when was that not the case for Papyrus?

“HUMAN, I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME, AND MEET MY FRIEND?”

With Sans off who knows where (probably sleeping), no real plans for the day, and any chance to hang out with the sprightly younger brother promises to be awesome, why not. Maybe you'll get a new friend out of this too.

You grab your coat, slip your shoes on, and follow Papyrus as he leaped from the porch and struck a pose. Eager to start the day is he? He led the way towards Waterfall marching on with a large smile. You hadn't even realized you were mocking his steps until he looked back and huffed a sunny 'nyeh heh heh'. It's this carefree, happy aura that he exudes that even the most stone-cold people smile, and the general non-judgment of this place makes you feel free.

This time you took the opportunity to appreciate the sound of the waterfalls and all the different gems and plants scattered around. You happen to glance up and stopped for a moment when you notice the ceiling in Waterfall is much higher. It's also _covered_ in small glowing gems, similar to the ones embedded in the walls, like stars in the night sky.

"NYEH, THAT'S THE SAME LOOK MY BROTHER HAD WHEN WE FIRST VISITED WATERFALL. IT IS ONE OF MY EARLIEST MEMORIES AS A BABY BONES." Papyrus looked on, reminiscent. "SOME OTHER TIME WE SHOULD TRAVEL TO THE WISHING ROOM, IT'S RATHER BEAUTIFUL THERE."

Yes, a date for another time, now you've got a new friend to meet. You walk up this path to an opening with single house shaped like a... fish with shark-like teeth, definitely one of the more odd things you've seen, with a little training station in front. Papyrus basically jogged to the metal door or the 'mouth' of the fish.

“FEAR NOT HUMAN, FOR I AM SURE YOU AND UNDYNE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS.” He exclaimed before enthusiastically pounded the door.

You froze. Undyne? Oh no. Sans told you a little bit about her after that little encounter, and basically, this is the last place you should be. It was too late to say or do anything when the door slid open like the ones in those futuristic TV shows. She seemed as bombastic, and almost as friendly, as Papyrus. She was definitely loud like him as she declared challenge after challenge she's set forth for him.

“Are you ready Papyrus!?”

“YOU BET I AM! I ALSO INVITED MY FRIEND.”

What you wouldn't give to have had Sans teleporting ability when he stepped aside. You could tell the second she realized it was you she wanted to kill you, and only refrained from doing so because Papyrus was still there. That icy stare she had was only for you.

"Why... don't you two come in?" Gee, did it suddenly get as chilly as Snowdin here?

Papyrus being Papyrus gladly followed his mentor in, you not so much. The home was an open floor with the living area, dining area, and kitchen all one big room, and a presumed bedroom behind the one closed door there was. You gasp when your eyes landed on the big piano, similar to the one in Grillby's, in the back corner. The situation was lost on you as you looked over the beautiful instrument.

“You play piano too?” You asked, eyes sparkling.

You started playing runs finding it awesome that you found another piano player. Until you remember who you were dealing with. You slowly look up and over to see you're alone with a monster that wants to kill you. Where the heck is Papyrus, and how did you miss him leaving. Undyne stood tall near the center of the room watching you like a hawk. She's definitely earned her title as Captain of the Royal Guard; she's intimidating just standing there.

“So, why are you here? To rub how you ran from me like a coward in my face? Trying to taunt me?”

You backed away a step for each step she took towards you. Your eyes were wide as you hastily say, “Nothing like that. It was Paps's idea; trying to get us to be friends. Where did he go?”

“That NERD decided it was time to leave, and jumped out the window. He has a weird habit of doing that.” She begrudgingly intoned. Again, how did you miss him leaving, and why through the window? You looked and saw a shattered window, and when you looked back Undyne is towering over you. “What's your gain here?”

“Making new friends and finding a way out of the Underground?”

“I got your way out right here, punk.” She pointed one of her spears menacingly at the center of your chest.

"Nono, Dr. Alphys and I are trying to find a safer method to break the barrier. What's better than having a willing human accomplice?" That's the furthest from the truth, she's only helping you learn about your magic. That's the next logical step though, right? You're more than happy to help shatter the barrier if you could.

“And what would happen if your smarty pants route doesn't work?”

"Then I won't put up a fight." You proclaim. An extreme answer, but you feel it's the best way to convey your intentions.

It definitely did something because the look she gave you says she wasn't expecting that answer at all. Then her demeanor switched; she smirked, took your seat, and looked to you to fill the seat next to her. She tapped a few of the high notes just enough for the pitched thump of the mallet barely hitting the strings sounded.

“I found this thing a long time ago in the dump, Alphys was awesome and helped me fix it up. I don't play it all that much.”

"When I was four I got this little keyboard piano. At first, I was randomly mashing keys all in good fun, but then I really started to try and I've played ever since."

What is this, friends sharing friendly stories now? Score one for Papyrus you guess; mission accomplished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know something weird? I feel like my chapters simultaneously make enough sense to be good and absolutely no sense at all. o.O  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

You all were back at it in the lab after expressing some eagerness to getting back to figuring out your magic. The best way to do that, according to Alphys, is an Attack Physical. It'll test your awareness of magic around you and help bring forward your magic. It'll show whether your magic is more offensive or defensive in a given situation.

You were in a large room that could constitute a home gym if you had the equipment. It was completely empty, save Alphys, Sans, and yourself, ready for the exam. You were standing towards the middle of the room with your eyes closed, waiting. You felt the hum of some kind of magic building then it started hurtling towards you. You tried to react magically; form a shield to block it or something to hit it away. You kept trying to reach your magic the closer it got to no avail, you snapped your eyes open and dodged the magic lightning bolt at the last second.

You look over to the others. “Well, that was weird. I could feel that something was about to hit me, but I didn't feel anything. Maybe I don't have magic and am just sensitive to it.” Wait how does that make any sense?

Alphys seemed to contemplate something before saying, “W-What's the f-first word you think of w-when you think of yourself?”

Well the first positive word (which was your second), “Piano? I really like playing the piano, and singing too I guess.”

“I w-was thinking it could have s-something to do with that. It c-could be like S-Sans and Papyrus; them being s-skeletons m-makes their attacks b-bones.” Interesting.

“Why don't you try singing?” Sans said from his resting spot leaning against the wall. “That's how I've ever seen your magic.”

Duh, of course! What kind of song would inspire 'I'm not going to back down' or 'I will fight', some kind of theme song. You motioned to do it again started humming a strong chorus. You could feel the build of magic, just as before, this time from another area. You tried to have the music guide the magic, but again there was nothing.

It's probably because you're a rookie at this kind of thing or, “Maybe we're wrong about this. I wonder if it could be that I can manipulate magic verses summoning it myself. Guinea pig! Sans, stand here real quick.” You whip him around so his back is to you.

This is the first thing that came to mind; you reached up and started massaging his shoulders while humming a more peaceful tune. Was this awkward? Probably, but it did answer your question. You weren't even putting much pressure on him when there was a series of satisfying pops and Sans let out a blissful whimper.

Almost his whole head became a blueberry. “Whatever happens here stays in here.” That makes you giggle.

That's when you could feel it. There was a literal shift in his magic like clearing out leaves and gunk from your gutter. It was one of those things you didn't know was there until it stopped, and it was a definite improvement. Well... that's relative with Sans as it seemed after the moment of embarrassment he was sleeping where he stood totally blissed out.

“That's interesting, n-now how c-can we safely t-test that?" You both thought about it.

“Mmm locks. How about trying to run a ball through a maze and having to unlock passages blocked with magic?”

“I c-could build s-something like that. Give me a c-couple of d-days and I'll come up with s-something.”

“Awesome. Right now I think we'll head out. Come on bonehead.” You smacked Sans on the shoulder

"Huh? Yeah, let's _hit_ the road.” Didn't even miss a beat.

You waved farewell to Alphys and followed Sans out. Thinking back on what you learned today; you wonder if you could pick up an individual's magic so you could find them in a crowd or something. You slowed down a little and concentrated. Now that you acknowledged it, and actually tried, you did notice two distinct hums of energy. You wouldn't have been able to put a name to them, but surely that would come in practice. You were Determined.

 

You and Sans had a free afternoon, so when you both teleported back to Snowdin and saw Papyrus you just went with whatever that mischievous glint in San's eye-lights was. You would trail behind Papyrus on his patrol and throw a snowball at him. By the time they'd reach where you aimed he was already a few steps ahead, and you both had already teleported from sight. He would whip around with a questioning 'nyeh' when the snowball splatted. They grew more frustrated when he couldn't figure out who the culprit was. The last toss he actually backtracked and stood over the mound looking for the jokester.

Sans 'ported you right behind him, and he was none the wiser. You let out a loud “Hey Papyrus!” And he let out an almost equally loud, startled “NYEH!” That was totally one hundred percent evil and mean, but oh so hilarious.

“HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Oh, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by.”

"WHILE IT IS SPLENDID TALKING TO YOU HUMAN, I MUST BE ON MY WAY FOR THERE IS A PATROL TO DO." You smile as he walks past you, back to his rounds. "OH, BY THE WAY, HUMAN." You turn and get pelted by a fluffy snowball.

Was that a challenge? The only thing you heard was a quickly retreating 'Nyeh heh heh' and chuckling from the punny brother to your left. Well, you guess this means war.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Sadly there was no war, this time. Papyrus was just too elusive and fast. After that fun fiasco, you both were wandering around Snowdin. As you passed Grillby's Sans suggested grabbing a bite to go because there was something he wanted to show you. With a bag of fries in hand, he led onward to Waterfall. With a seamless transition, you teleported to a nice secluded spotlit by a single bioluminescent stream, and the glowing gems from the high ceiling. In the middle of the area was a thick, plaid blanket laid out.

You both relax as he procures a bottle of what he calls Spider Cider and poured a couple of glasses. You sat with your eyes closed listening to the trickling water and running your hands through the tufts of grass near the blanket. The blissful quiet there was, was momentarily interrupted when Sans shuffled around. The moment you heard the strum of a guitar you snapped your eyes to him. He was perched on a sitting rock that wasn't there before tuning an acoustic guitar.

“You play guitar?” How were you just learning of this now?

“Not a _lick_.” Oh... “But you inspired me so I _Strummed_ up something I wanted to play for you.”

There's no way you could have been any kind of inspiration, but you silently listened as he started.

 _I never felt so broken down_  
_Never felt so alone until I hit the ground_  
_We all have our ups, our downs, our stories that we hold_  
_That go untold_  
_And so we just lay down knocked out_  
_Waiting for the cure_  
_You're not alone_

 _When you look down, does it seem so far away?_  
_Are the names so hard to take, great escape_  
_We are not so different, I can tell_  
_Cause I've stood right where you're standing_  
_Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down_  
_Wore the frown_  
_But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_That you are loved_  
_You are loved_

His voice so deep and soothing, he would be great at singing lullabies. No wonder Paps still gets read bedtime stories. With all the emotion he puts in it's a tad overwhelming.

 _Happiness can seem to be so distant_  
_While dishes fill the trash_  
_People push you down but they're not worth it_  
_Don't be deceived again_  
_They play with feelings like they're meaningless to you_  
_whoa oh, oh oh oh oh-oh_  
_Check my pulse Now let us review_

 _When you look down, does it seem so far away?_  
_Are the names so hard to take, great escape_  
_We are not so different, I can tell_  
_Cause I've stood right where you're standing_  
_Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down_  
_Wore the frown_  
_But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_That you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

Your eyes felt so hot trying to hold back tears. This is sweet beyond words; it's two broken individuals finding the support they need in each other. It's fitting. You enjoyed the rest of the picnic, your head pillowed on his shoulder watching the luminescent water flow. It was when you were about to fall asleep that you brought the picnic date to an end. You gathered everything up with no help from the lazybones. You almost wrapped him up like a burrito when he wouldn't get off the blanket, but you just yanked it up. As you rounded a corner a metallic slung around your shoulder.

“My, my that was quite the performance I heard, darlings. Who knew our resident funny bone had that kind of talent.” You giggled at Mettaton's phrasing while Sans turns into a blueberry. “You simply must let that talent shine. Do I hear a little duet with our little songbird in the future?” He gave your shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “Topics for later. For now, the show awaits.” Mettaton started dragging you by the wrist towards Hotland.

You were led backstage of MTT resort and daintily shoved into a vanity chair. Apparently, you were performing tonight which would have been nice if you had a little warning. He says it's the speed of show business, but you think he just likes the chaos. What's more chaotic is the giant makeup kit that's gently slammed on the table next to you. It was shaped kind of like a house, all it's missing is a couple of stickers or something of a door and some windows and you have a makeup house.

You resign yourself to whatever his plans are because you know Mettaton always gets what he wants in some way. So long as he doesn't turn you into a clown or something that you won't have any problems. As he worked he asked about what you wanted to do for your performance; what songs would you be playing, if you needed any special effects, and other things. You were fine with just you and a piano.

When he deemed the makeover perfect he spun you around to the mirrors. Was that really you? With a beautiful complexion, those smokey golden-brown eyes, winged liner as sharp as knives, and those deep plum lips...damn. Robo-diva knows what he's doing. He then took you around to meet a few of the monsters backstage who would help you if needed before running off to get one thing or another prepared for tonight.

 


	19. Chapter 19

It's minutes before you perform and you were nervously excited. You haven't felt this rush in a while. You're not just playing for the patrons here, but for the entire underground. At first, you thought your nerves were going to get the best of you with your self-doubt. Mettaton was there to essentially kick your butt into gear encouraging that there was nothing to worry about, to treat this like any of your other performances, and have fun.

That gave you the confidence boost, so when you were introduced on stage you were ready to slay it. You played your empowering repertoire, those head-bobbing pieces that instill a sense of 'I am powerful' or 'I can do this'. You glanced to the audience a few times, and on one of those passes, you surprisingly spotted Sans. You hadn't spotted him at first because he was wearing something different. You couldn't get distracted though, you were at your final piece and you were going to sing. The beginning was always your favorite with the rumbling low notes.

 

_Mayday! Mayday!_  
_The ship is slowly sinking_  
_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
_They're all around me,_  
_Circling like vultures_  
_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
_Wash away my colors_

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

 

You are so much better since you've fallen in this world of kindness, love, and compassion. Sure you still have your demons but they're not in control anymore.

 

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
_I know you're watching,_  
_I can feel you out there_

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

 

You're more confident than ever that you've found individuals that legitimately care for you. Sans was right, it does help when you actually believe in what you have.

 

_Take me over the walls below_  
_Fly forever_  
_Don't let me go_  
_I need a savior to heal my pain_  
_When I become my worst enemy_  
_The enemy_

 

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_you make everything okay_  
_We are one in the same_  
_you take all of the pain away_

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

Uproarious applause resounded at the end of your performance. You stood with a smile, took your bow, and exited stage left. In the dining room, you made your way to Sans. He looked rather dapper with a pale blue button-up and navy slacks. He looked way different without his signature blue hoodie.

“Sup?” He gave a two finger salute.

“Sup?” You mocked

“Free dinner from the bucket of bolts himself. Though can't say I'm a fan of dress up.” He pulled at his collar.

You were offered a menu to look over and the one thing that interested you was the Starfruit. As you waited for that order you had to ask why exactly he was wearing what he was.

“This is all Paps, 'the dating expert'.” Well then, Papyrus has an eye for fashion too.

It turns out your order was a purée of a lot of different fruits with a tart marshmallow star on top. It was the marshmallow on top of a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRmkpBT6Plc) is how I envision the cover of the song would go


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Claws out of the rubble* God I'm finally back. A TL;DR is it was just a shit show for me last month-ish.
> 
> A mix of IRL stuff and depressive moods with no motivation had me writing 2-3 sentences for one story a day. I kept truckin' as best i could. Then I had one day that everything just flowed and hopefully that stays for a while (watch now I jinx it).
> 
> I'm finishing out this story today so look out for that.

Snowdin forest in the morning was so peaceful. You decided to join Sans at his station this morning. You sat underneath the stand with a stick shifting and drawing in the nearby snow. The ping of a text message from Alphys broke the silence. She had finished the lock maze and was ready whenever you were to do some tests. You shared it with Sans and figured you could maybe head over tomorrow, but Sans offered to take you now.

“Aren't you on the clock”

All he says is, “Meh.” with a shrug.

At least he teleported to the door instead of in the lab, even if the shift from cold to humid heat was horrible. The door slid open on its own as you took a step blasting you with much cooler air. Alphys descends the stairs having heard your arrival, greets you, and leads you further into the lab back to some exam rooms. It was empty except for a table that held the maze on it. It was much bigger than you'd expected it to be, taking up a large portion of the table. The case and walls were plastic but looked like they were metal. There was a clear piece of plastic topping it and a lot more paths than you were expecting.

You let out a low whistle as Alphys explains what's going on. "I figured w-we could t-test t-two things at once; your ability to m-manipulate and ability to differentiate m-magic. I made one path that the ball c-can travel and one that'll b-block it. Figure out w-what path's what and get to the end."

Simple enough. She gave you a metal ball and a circular magnet to maneuver it. It was a little more difficult until you started to associate the magic with an emotion; in this case, being something like 'stop' or 'don't' depending. The further you went the quicker you were able to get past it, and it was quite satisfying seeing the ball roll out at the end. With that tidbit learned you wanted to see if you could distinguish different magics. You came up with the idea of having an item that represents the individual infused with their magic, and you, being blindfolded, had to match the magic to the monster.

First, you needed reinforcements. Luckily, all those you asked were more than happy to help. It was going to be a challenge with Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys, and Sans, but you're up to it. You put the blindfold on and everyone silently got into position. You jumped and tossed the first item you touched because it was a coarse softness that your mind placed it as some kind of rodent. You heard a snuffed snicker behind you.

“Very funny, Sans.”

“It's not what you think it is.” He still tried to hold back a laugh.

Now you have to find the thing again. When you did you could feel the plastic part shaped like glasses. Oh, were they those novelty glasses with the bushy brows and a big nose? Fitting Sans, very fitting. The magic felt jovial but held back, like a jack-in-the-box ready to spring.

The next one was a miniature spear that demanded attention. Then you picked up a microphone, and the first thing that popped in your head was 'diva', that was the easiest of the items. The wrench that was there was the hardest because the magic you'd describe it as quiet and reserved, but you think you got it. Last but not least there was a wooden spoon that oozed confidence and happiness.

Once the last item was handed off you ripped off the blindfold. You're actually proud of yourself for getting it all right on the first try. You wonder what kind of limit you have with this if there is one. One thing's for sure magical locks don't have anything against you... that's probably not a good thing unless... you take a dramatic inhale through your nose. "I think I know how to get rid of the barrier!"

The barrier was erected to lock the monsters underground right? So it's one big. Magical. Lock. And you're actually confident you could get through it. Which is a complete 180 from how you thought before. Sure it'll definitely be a bigger scale than what you've done here, but you're not going to let that stop you.

“Whoa, hold on here. We don't need to take care of it this second.” Sans kept you from running off by holding the scruff of your shirt.

“Why wait?” You huff.

“It'll still be there after a night's rest.” looking around it looked like everyone agreed with him.

Since everyone's decided, and you don't really know your way past the lab, it looks like you're waiting for tomorrow. You were like the energizer bunny even back at the skeleton brother's house. Papyrus's offer of some kind of tea got you to settle that night.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It certainly something; your little band of misfits marching on as they were. Papyrus was to your left, confidence in every stride. Sans lazily walked on your right holding your hand. Alphys was next to Sans looking at everything that you all passed. Undyne was leading the way the entire time. Using the Hotland elevators was interesting because they didn't just go up and down but left and right too. They have their own Wonkavators.

You were walking down a path that overlooked what you learned was The Capital. The path led to a beautiful golden hallway with cathedral-like stained glass windows and detailed pillars and either side. Sans was a little tense walking through the area so you tried to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. You passed through some large ornate doors into a throne room. There you see an imposing individual in a cape, large horns and a crown atop his head, and you see the golden mane of a beard as he turns to water another part of the ring of flowers surrounding the thrown. So this was Asgore. He noticed the group when he turned

“Well, howdy. I wasn't expecting company. If you all have the time we could chat over a nice cup of tea.” He has a warm, welcoming smile.

You could see it slowly fade as you stepped forward. "I know what you're thinking, but it doesn't have to end this way. It will, however, end with the barrier broken."

He looked surprised by this, but he motioned for you to follow him. You bet the only reason that played out that way was that you weren't alone but you'll take it. You walked down a hallway to a large... not so much a room as it is an area. There was a pulsing power radiating out from the entrance. You walked in, arm outstretched until you hit a proverbial wall. You were determined to bring it down.

What you hadn't, but should have, expected was the burning, raw power behind the barrier. It was like you were wading through an electrical field. You didn't know how long you were there, but you were _not_ giving up. Somewhat suddenly you felt like you were falling and you had no strength to move. Maybe that recommendation of waiting was a good idea because right now you feel like you could sleep for years. When you were hoisted into someone's grasp you let your head lull to the side and stopped fighting the encroaching darkness.

 

So maybe it wasn't years, but at least you were well rested when you came to. Your head was resting on Sans's lap and he was leaning against a cave wall with his eyes closed. Papyrus, who was sitting next to his brother, sprung up the moment he saw you were awake to get the others.

“Mornin' sleeping beauty.” Sans greeted.

“Mornin'.” You mimicked.

You stretched your arms towards your toes and carefully stood up. Your limbs sort of felt like jello so you used Sans as support as the others gathered around. You were surprised to see Toriel had joined the group. The first thing you did was give her the biggest hug you were so happy to see her.

“See. I told you we'd see each other again.” You mumble.

“Yes, my child. Did you enjoy your 'sleepover'?”

“Totally.” You giggled. “What happened?”

All you had to hear was 'it's gone' and you were vibrating. You can't believe you did that, and that it actually worked. Sans told you they saw the barriers pulse fade bit by bit until it was just gone. That's just wild. Speaking of, it's off one wild ride and into another one as you head back to a place you never thought you'd see again; the surface. It'll be fine, though, you're not alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a lack luster ending, tryin to get better at this whole writing thing. Maybe I'll revisit this in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway :).


End file.
